everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Ahi Pele
Ahi Pele is the daughter of Pele, the goddess of Fire in the Hawaiian/ Polynesian Mythology. Ahi is a neutral, but she tends to be a Rebel, for the reasons we will explain soon... Her name means "blaze" in Hawaiian. (This character, Ahi Pele, belongs to Riliane de Lucifen. Please don't edit or delete it unless you have her permission. Character Personality She's basically a kind person but she can get angry very, very fast. So... don't play around with her or you will REGRET it ! But if you don't get her angry, she would be glad to be your friend. She likes to be with people and to have alot of projects, since she's destined to be immortal. She's also very strong-minded and she's not a "Damsel in Distress" who you can fool easily. She loves chatting and laughing, and she gets along well with almost everyone, so she doesn't really have a "defined" friend, except maybe Flower Eyja, with who she built a particular bound since they are roommates. She just HATES being seen as a Damsel-In-Distress and she tries to find a way to boycott the Damsel-In-Distressing class. Oh, did I mention she was not really a scholar ? Yeah, except Godly Kingdom Management, she hates every kind of studies and she thinks it's just a waste of time since it will not be useful for her later life. Appearance She has a tan skin and long red hair that she often gathers in a braid. She also has orange eyes which people find a little creepy. Why ? She's quite thin and she has a wasp waist. She's very proud of it ! You can see Ahi running everywhere quite often, because she just can't stay still ! She is always playing with a strand of her red hair or her necklace. She has a sweet voice that becomes higher-pitched when she is afraid and really ear-piercing when she is angry. Interest and hobbies * She likes to be with her friends * She likes to read Polynesian Myths * She likes to have a good laugh with her friends * She likes to write... Abilities She can summon fireballs, and burn everything she wanna. Oh, and also... she can create what she calls the "Firewall" : a wall of fire in front of her used as a protection of a kind of attack. She also can resist to extreme heats. Myth How does the Myth Go? Well, her mother is the Goddess of Fire, but she doesn't know much about her history. She never really told her about it. She knows her aunt Nâmaka is involved into it, and her mother is supposed to be banned -this part of the story frightens Ahi a lot, since she hates isolation. She also know she will have to fight her cousin Paui Hele -the son of Nâmaka- to follow her Myth and she wonders if she will accept to do so or not. More probably not. Yet she hopes to be a worthy rival to Makani Keleani, the son of Poli'ahu, the Hawaiian goddess of snow. She is also really wanting to be a Rebel since she is supposed to die at the very end of the story. Viewpoint on Destiny She's a neutral, so she doesn't really have any problem with her destiny. Except... Relationships Family She likes to hang out with her mother, she taught her a lot of things about a Goddess's role. They get along very well, but they often get into arguments because of their... ehm, fire-ish personalities. She heard a lot about her aunt Nâmaka, the sister of Pele (Nâmaka is the goddess of Sea and Water) Nâmaka and Pele hate each other so they never spend any time together. Ahi also have a difficult relation with Paui Hele, the son of Nâmaka. They aren't, you know, made to get along but they like each other. The difficulty of this relation is the fact they have to hide it to their respective mothers, even if they spend almost all their childhood together having really good times behind their parent's backs. Ahi loves her grandmother, the mother of Pele and the goddess of fertility. Pele has a lot of sisters and brothers (Kâne-Milohai, Kâ-moho-ali'i, Laumiha, Kaha'ula, Kahakauakoko, Nâmaka, Kapo and Hi'iaka) but she never met them since they live far from each other. And, uh, there is really a LOT of gods, hehe... When she's not at school, Ahi lives with her mother in the crater of the volcano named Kîlauea. Friends She likes to be with Flower Eyja, the daughter of Freyja, who is also her roommate. She also have a particular bound with Paui Hele, her cousin. They spend a lot of time together. She is also very close friend with Kai Akua, the son of Maui. Really close friend... Pet Her pet is Nanui, a little firebird. (a bird basically made of fire, y'see) Romance None Enemies She doesn't have really any. Except maybe Makani Keleani, the son of Poli'ahu (the goddess of snow and the notorious rival of Pele.) Outfits She usually wears a long red dress with Polynesian traditional jewelry, like a necklace with a pendant made with an blue-green abalone shell and palm tree-leaves bracelets. Class Schedule She studies Godly Kingdom Managing, Damsel-in-Distressing... and other things. Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Females Category:Hawaiian Mythology